The Beating Of Your Heart
by Emmzer's Stories
Summary: What if Miles collapsed and Alya was the only one that was with him that knew what was going on! (I suck at summaries just read the first bit and if you don't like it don't carry on reading! Also this is my first ever fanfic, sooo...) Thank you for 20,000 reads!
1. Chapter 1 The Incident

Search  watch?v=grRJQSnZLFw then click videos

Search  watch?v=EuAJpNmkm then click videos

(Watch these before reading this fanfic and ignore everything past 1:10 in the second video)

I OWN NOTHING APART FROM THE STORYLINE

 **The Beating of your heart.**

 **Chapter 1 The Incident.**

Alya's POV

Miles has just persuaded me to sing and prove Bianca that I am as good as and maybe even a little better than her. As we were walking back into school I saw miles grab his head and stop walking, "Miles, what's wrong?" I said worriedly "I'm ok it's just my illness acting up again, don't worry it happens all the time." He replied, at first I didn't believe him but then I thought if it happens all the time he can deal with it on his own at the moment.

(In the class room with Bianca, Alya, Miles and some other music students)

Still Alya's POV

After Bianca made her comment about quitting I nodded at Miles and he started to play the song on the piano and I began to sing.

Miles POV

Alya nodded at me and that meant it was my queue to start playing the song on the piano, we got to about half way through the song and I started to feel light headed and I had a sharp pain where my kidneys were, I stopped playing and grabbed my lower abdomen, then black…

No Ones POV

Near half way through Alya's performance Miles stopped everyone looked at him then he fell off his seat, Alya ran to him and shouted to Bianca "GET JAX AND MR PARK!" At first she just stood there and said "Ha, is this your little excuse for not singing the hard part of the song, I knew you wouldn't do it." Alya once again shouted "BIANCA LISTEN TO ME! GET THEM OR MILES MAY DIE!" Bianca saw the seriousness on Alya's face and so she rushed out the class room to find them.

Bianca's POV

I ran out the classroom and luckily Jax was with Mr Park just a few rooms away I burst through the door and ran to Mr Park and told Jax to come over to the desk too "Alya said something's wrong with Miles he just collapsed on the floor!" Straight after, Mr Park shouted to the class "EVERYONE PLEASE BEHAVE I NEED TO DEAL WITH SOMETHING IMPORTANT IN ANOTHER CLASSROOM!" And then turned to Bianca and told her "Show me where he is!"

AN: I will upload another chapter when I hit 5 reads/reviews whichever one comes first and thanks for reading this chapter! :3

PS: Sorry this is short this is my first ever fanfic so I do expect hate but please, THINK BEFORE YOU TYPE!


	2. Chapter 2 The Rush

I OWN NOTHING APART FROM THE STORYLINE

 **The Beating Of Your Heart.**

 **Chapter 2 The Rush.**

No Ones POV

Mr Park ran into the classroom where the students had moved Miles onto a makeshift sofa out of some chairs, "EVERYONE OUT PLEASE! Except for you 3." He said pointing at Alya, Jax and Bianca. Then Mr Park put his ear against Mile's chest and said "Alya call 911 he's barely breathing!"

Alya's POV

I quickly got out my phone and called 911

*Operator O, Alya A*

O: Hello. What service do you require?

A: An ambulance please.

O: Where do you require this assistance?

A: Keaton School Of The Arts (I know you need an actual address but obviously we don't know it)

O: What has happened?

A: My friend has collapsed he has a kidney disease that's what caused it and he's only just breathing.

Bianca asked Jax "He has a kidney disease!? Why didn't he tell me? I mean how does she know and why aren't you freaking out about this disease he has?" Jax replied saying "I already knew about it as well.", "How?" Bianca questioned "I found out by putting it all together and Alya knows because this happened when he was with her but obviously this time it's way worse." He answered.

O: Ok an ambulance is on the way now, I want you to stay on the line with me and if something happens tell me. Ok?

A: Ok.

(5 seconds later…)

Mr Park said "Alya he's stopped breathing!"

A: OH MY GOD, HE'S STOPPED BREATHING!

O: I need you to calm down we are at your location now, can you meet us at the front of the school please? (BTW just so you know how they got there so fast is because obviously ambulances are fast and the hospital in my story is quite near Keaton!)

A: Ok.

O: You can end this call now.

Still Alya's POV

I ended the call then shouted "GUYS! We need to meet them at the front of the school!" Mr Park said "Ok Alya and Jax go, Bianca stay with me."

No Ones POV

Every classroom door was open as they were all in lessons and the ambulance turned up causing all the teachers and students to look out the doors and see Alya and Jax running full speed towards the front doors of the school to where the ambulances where parked and paramedics ready with a stretcher. Jax shouted "FOLLOW US QUICK!" Then once again with all the students and teachers watching Alya Jax and the 2 men run down the hall to where Miles was. They rushed over to him and put Miles on the stretcher and put a mask on him (I don't know what it's called, don't judge me!) then one of the men stated "only one of you can go with him in the ambulance." Jax told them "Alya you go, he would appreciate it." They all looked at Mr Park he then said to Alya "Spend all the time you need with him, and have all the days off until Miles comes back to school, I know how much he means to you."

Alya's POV

I nodded at Jax's comment and went with the men to the ambulance. I held Miles's hand whilst running down the halls, this time we heard a lot of "Whats going on"s and "Oh my god, what's happened to him?"s and mainly "Is that Miles what's happening to him?"s We all got to the ambulance and I let go of his hand, I felt empty and alone, then I climbed into the back and grabbed his hand for the second time and again I felt this warm tingly feeling flow through me. Then I reassured Miles and myself "It's gonna be ok, everything's all right."

AN: I will upload another chapter when I hit 20 reads/reviews whichever one comes first and thanks for reading this chapter! :3

PS: Sorry this is short this is my first ever fanfic so I do expect hate but please, THINK BEFORE YOU TYPE!


	3. Chapter 3 A Hopeful Surprise

I OWN NOTHING APART FROM THE STORYLINE

 **The Beating Of Your Heart.**

 **Chapter 3 A Hopeful Surprise.**

Miles's POV (Conscience)

I felt a hand holding my hand, "Who could it be?" I thought then I heard the words "It's gonna be ok, everything's all right." I know that voice… Alya? Why is she here and holding my hand, I mean I love it but I never thought she would feel the same way about me as I felt about her. Yes, I Miles Lennox has a huge crush on Alya Kendrick, but isn't it kind of obvious? Jax already found out that I like her. Anyway it doesn't matter I need to concentrate on staying alive!

Alya's POV

I was in the ambulance heading to the hospital with Miles, I was still holding his hand and I loved it. Yes, I Alya Kendrick has a huge crush on Miles Lennox, he probably already knew though, "Alya" which was said in a quiet raspy voice "Miles?" I asked, I thought I was imagining it at first, then I felt a squeeze on my hand "MILES! Oh my god, hold on where're almost at the hospital, please just a bit longer!" I said whilst crying, I also said "I love you." Then another squeeze from his hand. To me he's still unconscious and I feel worried and, well, mostly scared.

(10 seconds later)

Still Alya's POV

The ambulance stopped and the paramedics opened up the doors and said "We need to take him to an emergency room and you will need to answer a few questions for the receptionist, what is your name?", "Alya." I replied "Ok we will be with you in a bit, take a seat in the reception area please."

*TIME BREAK* (Cuz I can. Deal With It!)

(About 10 minutes later…)

No Ones POV

"Alya?" the receptionist called out, Alya walked over to the woman and said "That's me.", "Ok sweetie, we are going to ask you a few question about your boyfriend." Alya froze at what she said "He's not my boyfriend, he's just my best friend." She corrected the woman, "Oh sorry honey, anyway could you please fill out one of these forms, one for you and him each." Alya replied "Ok yea, but is he gonna be ok?" The receptionist looked at Alya with a kind face and said the "Patient is stable for now and by the way apparently on the phone you said he had a kidney disease, do you think he has a record here so you won't have to fill out the forms?" The student answered "He might do his name is Miles Lennox…" A loud gasp filled the room "Why didn't you say I'm his Aunt I know about his disease but I thought he just had a transplant!" Alya looked at her confused "No, he's been on the transplant list since he was about 3 years old and so far no luck." The woman ran out the room shouting "FOLLOW ME DEAR!" The news Alya was about to hear was great "I thought so, Miles was scheduled for a transplant 2 weeks ago, nobody informed him!" Both of them were shocked " Alya he's gonna be just fine if the surgery goes well, I'm going to inform the doctors right away!" As Miles's aunt left I was given some hope that he was gonna be ok.

AN: I will start developing another chapter as soon as I hit 50 views and thanks for reading this chapter! :3

PS: Sorry this is short this is my first ever fanfic so I do expect hate but please, THINK BEFORE YOU TYPE! (And leave suggestions for what to happen next!)


	4. Chapter 4 A Blossoming Relationship

I OWN NOTHING APART FROM THE STORYLINE

 **The Beating Of Your Heart.**

 **Chapter 4 A Blossoming Relationship.**

(About 5 hours later… / So it's about like 11pm)

Miles's Aunt / The Receptionist's POV

Mile's has now been stabilised and he was also now awake, I was going to be the person to tell his supposed "Best Friend" (In quotes because she thinks their more then that, *Wink Wink, Nudge Nudge*) I walked into the reception and Alya was asleep in the corner, "Bless her." I quietly said then gently shook her awake and the first think she said to me was "Is Miles ok?" Normally the family and friends of the patients that end up sleeping here say things like and "What's for breakfast" especially a lot of "Hmm, what am I doing here?" when they first wake up but not Alya she remembered straight away now that's what I call caring.

Alya's POV

I woke up to somebody shaking me then my mind immediately went to Miles, "Is Miles ok?" That was the first thing I said and to my relief this was her answer "He's doing great and the surgery went amazingly he's ready for visitors now if you want to go and see him." My immediate reaction was "Yes! Please I need to see him!" She laughed lightly and replied "He's in room 105 it just at the end of this hall." Mile's Aunt pointed to the sign that said "ROOMS 100 – 150." I turned to the woman and then hugged her and said "Thank you." then I walked down the hall to Miles's room. I hesitated before going in then I saw Miles reading a magazine about… "Guitars, of course." I thought and giggled then I opened the door. His attention was drawn to me immediately and he gave me his heart-warming smile that he does whenever he's happy, I obviously smiled back.

Mile's POV

I heard a click coming from the direction of the door, looking up from my magazine I said "Hi"

Back To Alya's POV

(I know Miles's POV was short but I felt it needed to be added in there somewhere!)

I ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug ever and said whilst crying "You stopped breathing, I thought you where dead!" I think he noticed me crying because he said "Alya it's ok, I'm fine now I got my new kidneys and I feel better already!" We looked into each others eyes for what seemed like forever but was only a couple of seconds and then… I kissed him, the best part was I could feel him kissing back this was the best day of my life! "I now know you meant what you said in the ambulance." He said with a cheesy grin "Anyway when did you get back to the hospital?" Miles carried on. "Actually I was so worried and scared about you, I… um… the truth is I actually cried myself to sleep on the hospital's reception chairs." I mumbled whilst moving to the chairs on the other side of the hospital bed and sitting down looking down at my lap, then I felt Miles's hand bring my face up to face him, then he grabbed my hand and told me "Alya, I know it may sound wrong but that's actually the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me, I mean apparently my mum has been informed about all this and she hasn't even showed up yet at its been 6 hours since she has been told." I smiled at him and kissed him again, this time sparks flew and I felt butterflies in my stomach "Anyway you must be tired still you should go home." I detested "Nooooo!" I said in a childish voice "I need to be with you at the moment, it will just stress me out thinking of what could happen to you!" Miles chuckled at my comment "At least lay with me, you will be way more comfortable then you would be in a plastic chair." He explained, "Ok." I said when I climbed into the hospital bed. I gave Miles a smile then he stated "I love you, Alya." Replying to him I said "I love you too, Miles." He kissed me gently, it was short but sweet. Then we both fell asleep…

AN: I will start developing another chapter as soon as I hit 100 views and thanks for reading this chapter! :3

PS: Sorry this is short this is my first ever fanfic so I do expect hate but please, THINK BEFORE YOU TYPE! (And leave suggestions for what to happen next!)

Another AN: OMG, THAN YOU EVERYBODY WHO HAS READ THIS! Guys I have just got 70 views! I know it doesn't sound like much but to me... this is actually a big deal :)

AND ALSO PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO FAVOURITE AND REVIEW!

1\. The favourites inspire me to make more and better chapters! and 2. Reviews from you guys tell me whether you like this or not and what I should add in next to fit this story more to what everyone wants!

PEACE OUT HOMIES! (God... Note To Self: Don't be such a weirdo!)


	5. AN! (About Chapter 5), Part 1

_**AN!**_

 **HI GUYS I KNOW I SAID THAT I WOULD UPDATE THIS WHEN I GOT TO LIKE TO 100 VIEWS BUT IT'S AT 140 VIEWS! HOW AMAZING IS THAT!?**

 **This basically happened during the night so I was obviously asleep so I had no time to make a start on the 5th chapter!**

 **So I'm sorry about that and I'm going to start on the 5th chapter after I post this AN, I just had to tell you what was going on so you guys wouldn't be annoyed at Me!**

 **So I'm gonna change it slightly I am going to post the 5th chapter when this story gets to 150 views!**

 **Thanks,**

 **-Emmzer.**


	6. AN! (About Chapter 5), Part 2

**I HAZ THE WRITERS BLOCK!**

 **This is your time to get your ideas into the story comment on this "Chapter" to tell me your idea and then I will include some of them in this chapter and other chapters in the near future!**

 **No help, No chapter!**

 **Sorry once again!**


	7. Chapter 5 That Night, Part 1

I AM SO SORRY! I know I said I would update when I got around 250 views but I had 'Writers Block' and I had a stomach bug I couldn't stop puking for the past few days and I really don't want a computer smelling like puke!

I OWN NOTHING APART FROM THE STORYLINE

 **The Beating Of Your Heart.**

 **Chapter 5 That Night, Part 1.**

Alya's POV

I woke up at the same time as Miles, he had is armed rapped around me. I said "Good morning, feeling better?" He replied "Yea, a lot better than before." I got out of the bed to get some water for the both of us. then he said "It was lucky that they found a donor for me." I looked at him and said "But they could have actually told you about it." Miles looked at me confused "You don't know, do you?" He looked at me concerned "Alya, about what?" I sighed "They found you a donor around 2-3 weeks ago, but nobody told you or your family, this all could have been avoided if they had just told you!"

A doctor walked into the room "Miles, you are allowed to leave the hospital now because you have been stable for over 5 hours."

(2 Hours Later…)

Still Alya's POV

Nobody was in the house, I and Miles were sitting on his bed. "You know what, shall we see if we can get through Dig Deep without anything bad happening?" I asked "I was literally going to ask you the same thing!" Miles picked up his guitar and we started to sing!

(After singing dig deep)

We where both starting into each others eyes and then out of nowhere Miles started to kiss me, it soon turned into a make out session, I LOVED IT! I leaned over so I was now on top of Miles, we had to stop as air became necessary, we both laughed and then we decided to watch a movie. "Hey, wanna stay over tonight?" he asked me "Yea sure, but I have nothing to where and I have warn this for 2 days as I haven't been able to change!" Miles got up and looked in his closet, he then said "Here wear this for tonight it's the smallest things I've got, you can change in the bathroom across the hall it's actually the door opposite from my bedrooms." I picked up the clothes "Ok, I'll be back in a minute."

I went to the bathroom and got changed, I also put my hair in a messy bun and tied up the corner of the top so it looked kind of like a ¾ crop top. I look at myself in the mirror for approval and then go back to Mile's room but just as I was about to go back in I heard another voice, it was much deeper from Miles's voice so I presumed it was his dad. I was listening to their conversation well more like having to hear it, they were shouting really loud, I don't think his dad knows I'm here.

I heard his dad saying "WELL DONE MILES, YOU HAVE COME UP WITH ANOTHER HOSPITAL BILL FOR US AND WE BEENABLE TO AFFORD TO PAY FOR THE LAST 3!" Then I heard Miles shouting back "WELL I CAN'T HELP IT IF I HAVE A DISEASE AND IF YOU STOPPED WASTING MONEY AT THE PUB FOR GETTING DRUNK WE WOULD'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ALL THIS AND THE BILLS WOULD HAVE BEEN PAYED ALONG TIME AGO IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!"

I hid behind a houseplant just outside of Miles's bedroom door because I heard footsteps coming closer. His dad excited the bedroom and then left the house, probably off to the pub from what Miles had said. When I entered I saw Miles curled up into a ball, that's something I would never expect to see Miles do, "Miles?" He looked up and said "Wow" I giggled "Even in my clothes you look amazing"

AN: I will start developing another chapter as soon as I hit 100 views and thanks for reading this chapter! :3

PS: Sorry this is short this is my first ever fanfic so I do expect hate but please, THINK BEFORE YOU TYPE!

(And leave suggestions for what to happen next!)


	8. Chapter 5 That Night, Part 2

I said I would update at the end of this month and so here you are I know I have been absent lately but I have had literally no idea what to do so I am thinking of dropping this story, well not dropping, finishing in this chapter. I know some of you loved this story so I will carry on with one shots of Backstage and other TV shows like Star VS The Forces Of Evil for an example!

I OWN NOTHING APART FROM THE STORYLINE

 **The Beating Of Your Heart.**

 **Chapter 5 That Night, Part 2.**

Miles's POV

The next morning I woke up to the sound of a camera "Morning sweetie!" my mom said when my mom said that Alya started to come around, I totally forgot about Alya, that's what my mom was taking a photo of, my mom left. "Good morning" Alya said "Good morning back to you beautiful" She blushed, I kissed her and then said "C'mon lets go down for breakfast my moms pancakes are THE BEST!" she giggled "Ok, but only if you kiss me again." She stated with a smirk, I leant down to kiss her, then the sparks went off. "Okay, lets go" I smirked "RACE YOU!" we both legged it down the stairs and then into the kitchen, I picked her up and spun her around "I WON!" She shouted.

I looked at her face she looked at me, I knew this was going to be amazing!

(TIME SKIP) *Guess What CUZ I CAN!* (10 years later)

Me and Alya were now married and happy together, Alya and I became famous singers and song writers and we had our two twin children Hannah and Ryan, I must admit Hannah was a Daddy's girl and Ryan was a Mommy's boy, but in the end they are still my family!

And I love them with all my heart,

The beating of my heart.

AN: Thank you all for following me with the creation of this story!

PS: Also THANKYOU for getting me to 5k views like WHAT! Only two months ago I created this fanfiction and so many people loved the story!

Just thank you EVERYONE!

I love you all!


	9. New Story!

Hello Everyone!

Welcome to probably the last ever update on this Book!

I have decided to create a new book a called 'Keaton's Parent Project' but I can't decide whether to make Miles bully to Alya and then blah blah blah he gets reformed blah blah, orrrrrr to make Austin the main dick head and let Miles be there for Alya like the are in the show but obviously in the future or an almost identical parallel universe!

Comment/Review which one I should do! Put 1 for Idiot Miles and put 2 for Stupid Austin, (That pile of Shit!).


	10. Sneak Peak For My New Backstage Book!

KEATON'S PARENT PROJECT!

Keaton School Of The Arts decides to take part in the Parent Project for grade 11 High School Students, what happens if Alya and Miles got paired together as Project Wife and Husband to take care of 2 Children for a whole Year! UPDATED WHEN POSSIBLE!

*At Alya's House*  
Alya's POV

*Beep, Beep, Beep* goes my alarm clock, it was 6am and I had to pack up all my clothes, money, essentials (Shampoo, Toothbrush & paste, maybe my hairdryer, ect), and some personal belongings. If your wondering why it's because 1. I fell asleep on my bedroom floor whilst trying to come up with the chorus for a new song, and 2. Because Keaton has decided to take part in a government funded project, it's where a male and female from grade 11, my grade, have to look after 2 little kids for a whole Year, I am excited unless I get paired with a total bitch face like Miles!


	11. Clarity

Some people are confused on my new story to be. I am doing the idiot Miles and I am working on it now. Just so you don't get annoyed with the inconsistent uplodes I will be making the chapters in advance and finish it whilst I am still uploading the chapters. I'm sorry it's a long wait because I will be starting to upload them at the start of 2018 or maybe even later... just because of school and options and revision! I'm sorry but that is how it has to be. Also to those who think I am copying a person on Wattpad that it also me but on a different fanfic app! Love you all lots and I'll see you soon! Xxx


	12. The Official End : Completed

First off though guys, when I first wrote this story I did it because I had an idea, a story to tell that, had been crammed in my mind all the way from part 1 of season 1. Whilst waiting for part 2 (ep16 onwards) to start, my mind was filled with many different outcomes of what the next part had to offer, I never actually imagined writing, yet completing, my favourite outcome in a way that I thought other people would enjoy to read. I also did it because nobody was letting their imagination of this amazing TV show run free, which is something I hope now I have inspired for others to do. Just to top this off I have now over 20,000 people who have decided to click on my story and read it, maybe out of wanting something to read and making the wait for the new episodes to come a little more bearable or maybe out of interest, I don't mind but just the feeling of people wanting something to do with you after being ignored most of your life is amazing. Not just 1 or 2, 10 or 20, 100 or 200, 1,000 or 2,000, not even 10,000 but over 20,000 (At the time of writhing this kind of A/N!) people. This is something I never would have imagined.

I have something to admit that probably only a few percentage of you will care about... there is **NOT** going to be a sequel. This may be a bit confusing as I said it was going to be a completely new book about Keaton's Parent Project but I was going to surprise you all with a sequel to my original story...

Now, before everyone hates me I have to say that the storyline that I had written/planned for the sequel has recently hit way to close to home and I don't think I will be able to go through with it.

Not to state names but someone in my life has recently past away to undiagnosed fast acting kidney cancer, just to put it the short way. If you haven't already got the jist of it, I was going to kill all your hopes and dreams by having one of Miles and Alya's have Kidney Cancer kind of like Miles did but much worse at almost a younger age, they were going to pass away in the story but after what has happened in my life recently I don't think that I can bring myself to actually now write the chapters without being reminded of my family's loss.

Don't worry though, I have plenty of ideas for other fandoms like 'IT (2017)' and 'Stranger Things'! Just none for this one unfortunately...

I really do hope you all understand and I hate to disappoint whoever is reading this wether you have been waiting a year or only a day... I'm sorry.

And thank you, for being apart of my life and for me to have been apart of yours...

This is the last official post on my story, The Beating Of Your Heart.


End file.
